Transparent conductors have been used in a variety of photoelectronic and photovoltaic devices, such as flat displays, solar cells, optical communication devices, and solid-state lighting. A commonly used material for transparent conductors has been indium tin oxide (ITO), due in part to its combination of high optical transparency and low resistance. However, ITO has several drawbacks, including the rising cost of indium, the cost of setting up and maintaining a sputter deposition line, as well as the low deposition yields. ITO can also suffer from being brittle, showing cracks under relatively low strain, which leads to a sharp increase in resistance. In an attempt to address some of these issues, solution-processed conductive nanomaterials (e.g., conductive inks that include carbon nanotubes) have provided some printable alternatives to sputtering ITO.